Sin devoción
by Seth Usher
Summary: El mentiroso es amado. ¿No quieren todos los humanos ser amados? Es amado hasta que sangra y vomita...


**Sin devoción**

* * *

La serpiente decidió que tendría al muchacho.

Lo decidió como decidiera que Kenjiro Tateyama sería su amo. En parte, azarosamente. También porque el individuo tenía las cualidades dignas de ser respetadas. Tateyama, cuando menos. Shuuya Kano, todo lo contrario dentro de su esquema.

Lo decidió porque era joven y la serpiente había escuchado de los amores y las preferencias de los hombres mayores hacia los niños. Tenía estos impulsos por su amo y al no quedarle hembras humanas con las cuales consumarlo, descubriendo su naturaleza, resolvió aparearse con lo más parecido a sí mismo que pudo encontrar.

Lo decidió y el muchacho no pudo menos que impulsarlo a proseguir cuando aceptó el pacto, con la respiración entrecortada y la serpiente sobre él, usando el cuerpo de su padre adoptivo. Era una pequeña presa atrapada en buena ley. Y consintió seguir siéndolo.

La serpiente le hubiera otorgado una muerte rápida y bastante honorable de no ser por eso. De hecho, debido a su entrega, cada asesinato cometido contra Shuuya Kano fue en cada escenario, el primero de todos los necesarios, ahorrándole al niño la impotencia y el martirio de ver a sus familiares perecer. El primero, el más limpio. Una sola bala en su cabeza, un corte profundo y veloz en su yugular. Palabras vagas de reconocimiento en las que no reparaba.

Si pudieran quedarse en el mundo de la Neblina, Kano tendría su lugar allí. Lo mismo que la Reina. Sería un esclavo de las serpientes. Un sacrificio, una sombra. Hasta que el poder acumulado se apagara. Para preservar la eternidad, está ese círculo vicioso.

La serpiente tiene una cama para él. Los otros penden, pudriéndose, de las paredes. No es un lecho tan lujoso como el de la Reina. Pero tiene sedas, oro y plata. Cadenas, mantas, dulzuras y dolores que frenan la búsqueda de luz.

La Neblina imita al sol pero ni ella toca al niño. Su nombre deja de importar. La serpiente le explica por qué. Se debe acostumbrar a las oscuridades dentro de otras oscuridades. A respirar el veneno de su boca. A beberlo y a saborearlo. A convertirse en algo como él. O cuando menos, tan digno de servirlo como pueda.

La anterior Reina creó la oscuridad ahí para que su familia no temiera. Día y noche. Pero el muchacho tendrá sus ojos cubiertos. No ha ganado su derecho a distinguir entre las mentiras. Porque es un mentiroso.

La serpiente no es tan cruel. Por eso dejó que el muchacho viviera libre, con un precio, claro está, pero durante años inclusive. Y le promete, por su obediencia en el lecho, la luz y la oscuridad separadas otra vez.

Con un poco de suerte, permitirá que vea estrellas y luna. Acabará por acostumbrarse a los sueños prometidos. Como ya da su cuerpo en volteretas que la serpiente codicia.

Terminará por gustarle.

¿No es mejor que la tierra? No debe mentirle a nadie. Cuando está excitado, puede gemir y llorar porque quiere o no quiere más. La serpiente sabe, por las confesiones afiebradas del niño, que no le sería posible hacer estas cosas de vuelta en su hogar.

La carne se pudre alrededor de ellos. La Reina duerme, hiberna. Ella tiene piel fría, la del niño es caliente y todas las hijas de la medusa original lo querrían a él.

Pero no. Sólo es de una. La que tiene el cuerpo más fuerte.

El mentiroso es _amado_. ¿No quieren todos los humanos ser amados? Es amado hasta que sangra y vomita semen. Es amado hasta los desmayos que terminan con sus susurros confundidos de otros nombres que ya no existen, porque son carne dulce y agusanada en un cuarto que no está permitido para él ver.

En cada espera de años se añadieron piezas al cuarto. La Neblina nunca cambia. Existe en cada ruta, inmutable con sus habitantes sombríos, sobre los cuales el más Oscuro reina. En ausencia de una emperatriz.

Siempre se entera de algo del niño. En una ocasión, de las casas del terror. Antes fueron las máscaras. Los escenarios de seda negra. El incienso siempre quemándose, impregnando ya no siempre las ropas pero sí las pieles erizadas.

La serpiente lo vio divertirse. Amar a otros. Con desinterés lo observó: El mentiroso no era sino un personaje menor con el que se entretendría antes o después. Pero su naturalidad con sus pésimos disfraces la sedujo.

Siempre ha sido adicto a su poder. En la Niebla no puede ni debe volver a él. Pero ya que su segunda, tercera vida tiene lugar allí, multiplicada por las líneas de tiempo, su sangre despierta y bombea el rojo a sus ojos llorosos.

—Deja de pedir clemencia. Si te gustó allí, en la casa del terror, en la montaña rusa, en el teatro de luces y sombra, en un bar tóxico; te gustará aquí.

El Mentiroso responde con sollozos. La serpiente lo hace sangrar y lo posee hasta que todo fluido se acompaña con el bermellón líquido.

_¿Estoy muerto? ¿Esto es el infierno? ¿S-Seto? ¡Kousuke! ¡K-Kido! T-Tsubomi…Hermana mayor. Shin-Shinta-taro_…_¡Argh! ¡No...!_

Para la serpiente esos nombres no significan nada. Ella ríe, dentro de él, sin disimularlo, explicando sus destinos, entre los gritos del niño. Contabiliza, sin embargo:

El _Ladrón_. La _Ocultadora_. La _Favorita_. El _Conservador_. Sus huesos podridos no se diferencian. Sus espectros vagan por la Neblina en donde no pueden perturbar a la _Canceladora_. Ni llegar al Engañador.

_No podrías hacer esto conmigo si hubieras muerto. Ellos no pueden. Sus hermanas han vuelto conmigo. Son parte de nuestra nueva Reina_.

No importa cuántas veces la serpiente lo repita: parte de estar vivo, de respirar, está en los aullidos desesperados.

Es delicioso para la serpiente. Él se pone más apretado y ya pasó el punto en el que sus alaridos resultaban dolorosos.

El cuerpo del Despertador se endurece más. El del Engañador ya no le pertenece. Obedece los designios de la serpiente.

_Somos exactamente lo mismo ahora. Eres mi juguete. La que está dentro de ti es hembra en celo y yo soy macho. Por eso copular es tan magnífico. Déjate hacer. ¿No la sientes retorcerse dentro de ti? Estamos juntos. Disfrútalo. Lo hiciste posible. _

Silencio. Él comprende, acepta, horrorizado de sí mismo, de la situación, de su propio dolor y placer.

La serpiente lo hace feliz. Al menos su cuerpo genera las substancias asociadas con la felicidad. Blanco, tibio. Saliva que corre por la boca del niño.

El Engañador puede vivir de la sangre del Despertador. Es una cualidad. Cuando pasa suficiente tiempo sin un trago, en el miedo de la muerte, hay cierta satisfacción.

Están haciendo el amor. La serpiente lo hace con él. Es un monumento al terror y la culpa repetidos al infinito.

La Neblina es una cárcel si la ves desde afuera, si no has nacido en ella o si no fuiste libre por primera vez ahí.

_Ya no tienes que mentir. Aunque esa sea tu esencia. Ya no eres en absoluto, excepto cuando te poseo. ¿No te honra eso?_

—Esto es el infierno y tú…eres el diablo.

La serpiente ríe. El deseo sólo se renueva con tales palabras. Pueden unirse para siempre. Él quiere que así sea. Cuando están juntos, la Reina carece de importancia. A su manera. Es el sostén de un Universo que les pertenece sólo a ellos.

A la serpiente para imponerse sobre el Engañador sin edad.

—No, esto es el Jardín. Eva duerme, no eres Adán. Sólo otro de los animales olvidados.

La infancia del Engañador llega a su fin. La serpiente no entiende cómo pudo conservarla con mentiras. Es irónico para ella que el que se debería especializar en mentir a otros, lo haya hecho consigo mismo.

Lo último es una broma cruel. Cargarlo en brazos, mientras que está abandonado de sí mismo y repite los nombres, sollozando. En este punto no los recuerda ni pronuncia bien. Hasta la serpiente, que no puso el menor interés en ellos, se ríe para sus adentros.

A ella le gustaría declarar su amor. Pero siendo sinceros: es una mentira.

Hay algo que se le asemeja, sin embargo.

—Estás muerto y eres mío. Nada más puede pasarte.

Nada que ella no quiera.


End file.
